Desperation
by Amouthea
Summary: A deadly virus is sweeping through the Irken Empire, leaving Zim and an old "friend" to find a cure. Upon discovering his nemesis'grim fate,Dib finds that desperation can lead to unexpected things...and feelings. ZADR
1. Default Chapter

**I own nothing. Not even the room I'm staying in right now... :P**

****

**Prologue**

**The gloved hand grasped the front of his uniform weakly, yet with commendable determination. Dimmed eyes threatened to close, blinking furiously in an attempt to focus as the weakened limb pulled his face closer to the slick lips. A faint smile played across them, humorless and pale.**

**"L...lucky bastard." Her eyes fluttered for a moment and her grip tightened. He could feel the slight sharp sting of her tapered fingertips. She mouthed something more, but her voice was lost in thick fluid, and a trickle of blood slid down her chin. He knelt down to wipe it away, returning the mockery of a grin.**

**"I'd hardly say that's a true assumption. He's not exactly the sanest of our race. Or the most reliable..." **

**He watched her eyes finally relent in their struggle to remain open, and shut slowly, mercifully. Sadly, he let his own roam the stale chamber, squinting against the onslaught of artificial illumination from above. A liquid-induced cough from one of the cots in the far corner penetrated the soft moans emanating from the many prone forms around where he knelt. A few had turned their garnet gazes to the ceiling, mouths grim against leaking eyes and vehement shuddering. The air itself seemed to fester with its own sickness, and pressed dank and rancid upon them, possibly as damp and heavy as the thick sheets they huddled beneath. He felt the grasp on his uniform ebb and looked down as Lett's arm slid limply down to rest on the tough grainy cot once more. It looked like she had at last surrenderd to unconciousness.**

**Sighing deeply, Sen stood up, and placing a hand on her furrowed brow, smoothed back a sweat-slick antenna. He watched her unconcious form intently, awaiting the reassuring rise and fall of the chest. There it was. Shallow, but still there. Content to some miniscule extent, he turned and made his way out of the rapidly filling sick-compartment of the once proud (and healthily populated) vessel. **

**Looking over his shoulder upon reaching the doorway, he felt a slight pang of guilt for his pristine condition. He knew that he was on no account the cause of his people's suffering. Actually, it was he who would seek to end it, and by no easy means at that. _A last desperate attempt at salvage..._**

**There was no one to blame really. No one caused these things, after all. No one sporting flesh, anyhow. It couldn't even be said that the miserable inhabitants of the newly conquered planet Quex had anything to do with it. Unless they had somehow anticipated the drawn-out and ultimately fatal results of the air-borne mutagen that abounded bountifully in their atmosphere. **

**The meer virus that was bringing his race to its mighty knees, painfully.**

**He pressed the neon release button for the heavy panel half-heartedly. With a soft hiss it slid open, just wide enough for his lithe form to pass through. It alone seperated the sick-bay compartment and the large silver passageway to the main hall and docking bay.**

**_"No, they don't deserve that kind of credit,_ " he thought bitterly on the latest slave-force to the Irken Empire. For such an inferiorly back-water planet, they HAD made an impressive display of resistance. What had the figures been, again? Seventy-three hundred, if he remembered correctly_. Seventy-three hundred Irken soldiers lost. _Not enough to even be considered a microscopic sliver in a pie graph of the Irken population. But not bad for the pathetic life forms on Quex._ Not bad at all. _And that was just the count for those lost on the planet's surface. In battle, that is. He didn't want to think of the toll this sickness had begun to and inevitably would bring. _This...puny disease_...**

**Sliding a sharp fingertip along the wall, he narrowed his eyes, forcing any feelings of hopelessness, and therefore treason to his empire, aside. Another soldier was being wheeled in by one not so better off than the current patient. Hopeful eyes flashed in his direction, taking in the unlined, two part uniform and lustrous deep-green eyes apprehensively, respectfully. It was a new experience entirely, yet a vastly recurring one. _How long had it been since those ruby-tinted eyes had fixed upon him so disdainfully, mockingly? Since he was a meer communications drone, transferring messages from these so called superior ones to the Tallest? _A month...maybe two. Now he had the chance to be a hero among his kind. Which way of life was better, he couldn't rightly say. And wouldn't.**

**He lowered his rare-hued gaze to the floor, wishing he could manage even a small smile of true hopefullness, perhaps even comfort. But he could no easier allow false hope to seep in their humbled direction then point at them and laugh like he had always dreamed of doing when his existence had...left something to be desired.**

**The two pairs of ruby eyes clouded somewhat, but their stature was that of their calling, of true soldiers, as they progressed to the sick-bay chambers. **

**_To witness the tortutously slow deaths of themselves and others_...**

**Grimacing at the ingrained mental image of the festering room, of Lett's pale face, of the two pairs of eyes depleted of hope, the emerald-eyed Irken quickened his pace to the docking bay. **

**He just hoped Earth's atmosphere harbored no such unfriendly toxins. **

**That it had the resources that would soon be needed if any form of an antidote was to be concocted. And that the last red-eyed Irken not affected, due to his misunderstood banishment and isolation, would be able to provide an old "friend" with much-needed support and aid.**

**Sen strapped himself into the pilot seat and lifted the steering console up to release the cruiser from the docking alcove. It hovered above the bead-light lined ramp for no more than a moment before speeding through the outer wall opening and into the cold sky, black except for the tunnel of stars streaking faintly past the dashboard. He typed in the coordinates of a planet that hadn't even been beleived to exist before not more than two years ago. Luckily, the Armada was currently only thirteen galaxies away from Zim's planet of tall, water-based creatures and dirt. The screen flashed blindingly and he shielded his eyes to see. Two months to arrival.**

**He strapped the sheer sanitary mask to his face. He couldn't take a chance that he might transmit the virus to Zim. _No matter how much he might want to...No. _There was no time for emotions now. No room for error. **

**The future of his race depended on it.**

****

****

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------I promise more explanations in future chapters. Its meant to be like one of those infuriating movies that you want to pelt the wall with because you don't have a clue what's going on in the beginning...**

**I can't say how long it will be before I can update this one. It's already finished, and therefore a new chapter can be uploaded from disk in minutes, but access to a computer is hard to come by for me at the moment....blah bleh blah.. more exuses ...hee..yeah...but please feel free to tell me what you think :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"I know you're planning something, Zim!" the pale boy shouted from beyond the protection of the fence before ducking once more, a lazer skimming the tip of his hair as he did so.

The petite Irken swiveled, fists clenched. True eyes concealed behind bothersome yet necessary lenses glowed with annoyance. "Of course I'm planning something, you little worm! Now take that hideous thing you dare to call a head and leave!"

"Never! You mutated cricket! I'll find out what you're up to if I have to sit here all day." Dib grinned to himself. He could hear the Irken slam the toilet-insigniated door with passion._ Well, I **think** it worked..._

Turning on a black-booted heel he walked in the direction of his house hurriedly. Hopefully Zim would stay preoccupied with his frustration at the paranormal investigator's dogging him the entire morning. Too occupied to notice the monitoring devise planted on his back from a rather vicious slap on Dib's part...

A small smirk creeping onto his thirteen year-old features, the boy pounded up the stairs to his room. Slapping on the light switch he picked up the walkie-talkie sized box from the cluttered desk and flopped into the chair beside it. Scrunching his eyes shut in preperation for the worst, he turned the silver knob on the bottom of the box slowly. A soft fizzle of sound seeped from it. His tongue was poking out of the corner of his mouth.

**_"...nd you wouldn't BELIEVE how horrible that dirt-monkey was today! Like a dumb dog-beast. He IS a dumb dog-beast! I hate him! Squirmily, disgustingly...smelly..."_**

Yes! Dib cradled the box like it was pure gold. _Now he'd be able to get Zim once and for all..._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sen rocked back in the red-plastic mock-padded chair, putting his feet on the dashboard. A large planet with film-circle rings sped by beyond the cockpit, disappearing into the stream of stars. Only a few more hours until the Earth's atmosphere was breeched by the rose and violet hued ship...

The green-eyed Irken felt his head lolling to the side and snapped it back up. He pulled sharply on an antenna to keep his eyes open wide. _He couldn't doze off now. There was so much to be done...and so little time_.

A rapid beeping to his right caught his attention, and he rolled the chair over to inspect the blinking button on the keyboard. _Oh no!_ He knew what that symbol was for, and quickly dropping his feet to the floor, pressed it.

A small screen directly above the front windshield crackled to life. It blinked in a dark blue tint. Then black. Now the picture appeared, panning out form the center of the monitor. Wide, uninterrupted windows could be seen in the background. The keyboards of the transmitting stations, now devoid of occupants save one. The lone figure nodded to Sen, green orbs flashing with recognition and trouble. Sen returned the gesture, and gazed beyond the transmission tech to those who wished to speak with him.

He blinked.

A single tall being of a similar, albeit paler complexion looked back. His purple eyes lacked their usual humorous gleam. He did not stand.

Sen nodded, a fist at his chest. "My tallest..."

Tallest Purple half-nodded back. He pushed himself to a more regal sitting position, thin arms trembling in the process. He looked penetratingly at the necessecity-made soldier on the large screen.

"Sen. I'm checking in on your present progress. I see that you are still aboard the ship. How far is Earth?"

"A few hours away, my Tallest. Is...is everything alright?" _Where was Tallest Red?_

Purple tried his best to smile. "We're hanging on. Not by much, of course, but we are." He could see the soldier's worry. "Red is still alive. He is worse off than I am, however, due to genetics. You have seen how fast the virus affects those with his eye color..."

Sen nodded. There wasn't much time left at all. _Was there enough? What if there wasn't? Was this all just a waste of time?_

Purple looked at Sen straightforwardly. The green-eyed loner detected the strained nature of the expression.

"We are...rather dependant upon you, Sen."

"Yes, my Tallest."

"You know that there is little room for mistakes..."

"Understood, sir."

"And, being that its Zim you're dealing with..."

Sen felt his mouth turn up at the corners slightly. "I know, sir."

"Yes. I suppose you do..." A small, true smile crossed Purple's lips. "You know what I'm trying to say. Good luck." He gave the tech a clipped hand gesture.

The screen returned to obsidian.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What? Computer! Identify the spacecraft."

"Approaching craft is Irken."

Zim's eyes widened_. Another Irken? Here? Was it a messenger from the Armada, signalling the arrival of the fleet? _He looked around wildly, fear evident in his large lustrous ruby-tinted eyes. But, the Earth wasn't ready for subjugation!

"Who is the pilot?" _How would he explain his lack of progress?_

"Pilot identified. Irken named...Sen."

"Sen?" _That couldn't be right. Sen was a transmission tech for the Tallest._ Had been long before Zim became an invader..."Computer! That has to be false. Let me see the pilot!" He stood up, gaze fixated on the monitor. _It just couldn't be, could it?_

"Transmission failed. Scrying blocked by ship's console."

"What?! They dare to block ME from seeing who they are?!" The short psuedo-invader stared at the screen, eyes narrowing. _There was no reason for such a thing. _He drummed his fingertips on the keyboard, watching the 3-D diagram of the ship passing through the Earth's atmosphere. _Maybe it **was **Sen... _


	3. Chapter 2

Sorry for the delay. I'm just getting over an awful virus of my own, and have the snot-nuggats to prove it! :P

Anyways, thanks for the reviews!!! Of course I'll keep updating...With two of my favorite authors telling me they like it, how could I not? I'll never stop now! Hahahah!

::extremely happy::

Chapter 2

Dib raised the small tinsel-colored box to his ear, eyes squeezed shut, the fore finger of his other hand pressing painfully inside the opposite ear.

_Had he heard correctly?_

The normally scathing voice of his nemesis trailed off thoughtfully, murmur-mumbles slipping into an incoherent jabber as he fiddled with a keyboard of somesort. The soft clicks of rush-pressed keys echoed from within the devise attatched to the small Irken's back. _He was probably tampering with some seemingly-vulnerable element of human existence. Concocting another miserable excuse of a plan which would land Earth in his slimy hands..._

Or not.

Perhaps this time it was something entirely different. _Something that had to do with the arrival of another Irken?_

The dark-clothed boy hopped off the gray sviwel-chair and padded over to the window. Beyond the undisturbed grime on the glass the sun's beams bounded across the street and sidewalks, bouncing blindingly off of rainbow-tar puddles in driveways. The cloudless sky was its usual smog-soaked orange-rinded blue. Nothing out of the ordinary. _Yet..._

Scowling, Dib made his way downstairs and to the garage, where Tak's unhelpful ship still lay. It was a slim ticket, but maybe it would pick up the sigal of another of it's own race's vessels. Climbing into the center of the ship's console, the bespeckled boy started powering up the alien engines (which surprisingly still worked) and typing in the code for the guidance system to activate. He'd had plenty of time to decipher the symbols melded upon each button and keys' surface. The humbled craft groaned to life, an artificial sigh penetrating the ears of its current owner.

"Yes?" The metallic voice chirped.

Dib ignored the boredom of its greeting and continued searching for the key which activated the communication port. Having grown tired long ago with Tak's pushy personality and his own drawl, aggravating (and incredibly depressing) one, the young paranormal investigator had erased all emotion from the craft, leaving it to say what it liked in a completely sexless, non-insulting way.

_Ah. There it is..._

The green-square button popped up again once pressed, as if in a meek display of retaliation. The mini-monitor built into the key-panel fizzled to life, however, no longer unrecognizable symbols flashing across the bottom. The ship itself seemed to be watching in curiosity at the diagrams being pulled up on the screen. A quiet bleep sounded as the display showed a trembling blue model of the earth. A speck of red was plummeting towards the Earth's surface, although in the diagram it looked like it was crawling.

_Strange....Why wasn't there a sound?_ A channel of communication should have been formed. Why was he only seeing this vessel, but not hearing it's pilot? _Surely whoever was aboard that ship could detect that another Irken craft was attempting contact..._

"Hmph." Dib rocked back on his heels to sit comfortably on his bottom. It looked like he'd just have to sit and watch where this new Irken landed. He was pretty sure it'd be around Zim's house. But he didn't feel like chancing being seen as it landed.

And it wasn't like he couldn't hear everything that went on, from the comfort of his own bedroom...

With a wide grin, the sole defender of Earth tucked his arms behind his head and leaned back, eyes pleasantly watching the red-speck vessel drop to Earth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sen rolled his eyes as his main monitor blinked the flashing pink scrawl-message at him again.

"Incoming communication. Do you accept?"

He pressed the key with the Irken symbol for 'decline' upon it once more, refusing, for the second time, to respond to whatever Zim might be saying._ Or trying to see..._

Like he'd talk to that pompous and somehow-moronic quack more than he had to. He was already worried about reaching the surface and making it within a decent proximity of Zim's base without getting shot down by the natives. Luckily his ship was one of the top-notch newest models capable of visual invisibility. Nothing, however, could cloak the ship's movements from a respectable radar.

Intertwining thin, gloved fingertips, Sen pondered the intelligence of this panet's species. They couldn't be that intelligent if they had still failed to see through Zim's pitiful disguise.

_Then again_...they were still, somehow, alive. That must signify at least a considerable amount of brainpower right? _To have remained intact for over a year in the presence of the universe's most powerful disaster magnet..._

The console hummed a different question and Sen looked down to see what it was this time. Reading the new inquiry he sighed deeply and narrowed his eyes. A three-dimensional diagram of the Earth poured out in a stream of artificial light, spinning until the side of the planet which the craft was approaching was facing the Irken pilot. Tapping the hologram with his fingertip, Sen identified the exact spot where he had decided to land. It was a rather run-down dirt-griping park not far from Zim's mint-chip base. With luck, he'd be able to make it as far as Zim's without detection. If worse came to worse, he'd just say he was in his 'haloween costume' and doubted that too horrific of an outcome would take place. He'd seen some of Zim's disguises when transferring his messages to the tallest. None of them were even remotely believable.

"Prepare for landing."

Leaning back, Sen let the straps snap across his lap and shoulders as the craft began to shudder and decrease its speed, picking through structures both natural and otherwise. Pine-needle stained eyes watched the passage of the crystal-clear blue sky and shuddering branch-arms drenched in healthy leaves. Tall, rectangular dwellings glittered with windows and grafiti. The sea of grass below bent to the movement of the passing vessel until it was no more.

Gutter-muck lounged about the decay-greasy asphalt, yards away from overturned trash cans. The warm-sparkle rays of the sun were now hidden from view behind stingy buildings riddled with dirty insignias. The corn-colored grass was long since dead.

The alien ship collided softly with the grimy ground, a soft hiss of pure air kissing its surroundings before it too became stagnant.

Sen took a deep breath, checking his wrist locator for the proper direction in which to sprint, and began racing in the direction of his last hope.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zim listened to the computer's warning of an outsider within the premises and stood up resolutely, turning in the direction of the hover platform that would transport him to the kitchen. A quick glance out of the corner of his eye at the screen confirmed the identity of the intruder.

_He would get to the bottom of this..._

GIR rolled off the couch at the sound of the doorbell, grinning. It wasn't very often that someone came over to play, and the little SIR wasn't about to waste the opportunity sprawled in front of the t.v. Racing to the door and yanking on the hood of his dog-costume, the little robot flung open the door so hard it cracked into the wall beside the doorway. A figure stood there for a moment, gazing down at the gaudy dog before it in amazement.

"HIIIIIIII!"

Sen just stared at the trash-clump SIR spiralling its nubby arms frantically in his direction and shrieking a greeting.

_Zim let the thing open the door?_

He had only a few moments to contemplate what sort of reaction an earthling might have to the little robot before he was sent sprawling onto the porch, the back of his head connecting painfully with the make-shift psuedo-cement. Something was smothering his face. He tried to pry it off, but it only strengthened its grasp, screeching with delight.

"You're GREEN!"

_Well, duh...._

"GIR!"

Sen felt the pressure on his face subside and gasp-hacked as much air into his mouth as possible.

"Yeeees master?" GIR released his grip on the visitor's head to look up at Zim.

"Get off him, GIR!"

"Phhht. OKAY!" The lime-green costume squeaked as GIR pranced back inside the house, newcomer already forgotten.

Sen groaned as he was yanked from the pavement and dragged inside the freaky-odd house, to be deposited on the imitation-living-room floor. He heard the door slam shut behind him. The hand on his arm relinquished its sharp-sting hold.

"Are you insane?! Its the middle of the horrible day and you're just walking around without a disguise?!"

Rubbing the back of his head, the emeral-eyed Irken looked up at the vocal one coldly.

"Zim."

"Who else would I be?" He waved an arm in annoyance. "What are you doing here? This is MY planet!" He balled his hand into a fist and shook it in the other Irken's face. _If he was here to overtake his mission like that miserable Tak..._

"Believe me, Zim. This is the last place I'd like to be, and you're deffintiely the last person I'd want to be with."

"Eh?"

"There's a lot that I have to explain to you, and very little time in which to do so."

"Eh?"

"Something's happened aboard the massive. Something horrible. We..."

"Eh?"

"Just listen to me!"

Zim glared at the taller Irken, but clamped his jaw shut. GIR looked up from the kitchen table. Sen eyed the SIR warily, but continued to speak.

"There's a wretched virus spreading through the Empire. Everyone it comes in contact with becomes deathly ill. Everyone except those with my eye-color, that is." He caught the glint of curiosity in the false-invader's eyes and shook his head.

"I know it doesn't make sense. Genetically, we could nearly be considered twins..."he paused to shudder. Zim just raised a non-existent eyebrow. "We all come from the same lab, same tubes. Yet, somehow, there is still the differentiation of eye colors. Red being the most common, purple the second, and green the very scant minority."

Zim nodded, causing Sen to scowl.

_Probably running the aspect that we are considered almost-embarassments through his demented head.......Although it was hard to explain how a green-eyed Irken had never, in the entire duration of their proud history, reached the state of being a tallest. This led some to believe that they were the 'lessers' of their race, deemed unfit to rule by genetics. Ha, look at them all now. Their "mighty" bodies racked with infection and dependent upon those whom they scorned..._

Shaking his head, Sen went on. _No, they still didn't deserve this..._

"Those with your eye color are the most dangerously affected. The virus quickly overwhelms them, its symptoms rapidly passing through their systems. Death occurs within a few weeks. We have lost about a tenth of the population already."

Zim's eyes were now wide open, red surfaces glistening with realization.

His uninvited guest nodded sadly.

"Luckily, those with purple eyes are able to sustain themselves against the virus longer. How much I cannot say. I left before I recieved news of one of their deaths."

Zim was shaking now. _How could this be? The Irkens! Subject to fatality at the hands of a mere disease..._

He looked at the first member of his species he'd ever layed eyes upon.

"What do you want me to do?" he croaked.

Sen walked over to him and placed a thin hand on his shoulder, dislike momentarily disgarded. "WE have to find our kind a cure before its too late."

Zim nodded blankly at first, then more vigorous with each movement. He snapped his head up and stared determinedly straight ahead.

"Then let us find this 'cure'! Follow me to my underground lab, its this way!" He began stomping over to the couch and barking at the computer to open the entrance.

His unlikely companion stepped after him, watching as the couch lifted from the floor, an opening forming beneath. Subconciously he reached up to his face to make sure the mask was still properly in place.

"NO!"

The short Irken turned at Sen's scream, confused. "What's wrong with you now? Its just the entrance to my lab..."

"I...it...the mask! Where is it?!" The taller of the two was moving about wildly, eyes darting around the room.

"You mean that thing that fell of on the porch?"

"WHAT?"

"Yeah. Something came off your face when GIR let you go. Why are you acting so...crazy-thing...like?"

Sen just stared his red-eyed host with glazed green-hued ones.

_He had failed._

XXXXXXXX

Did you likey? Please let me know what you think so far :)


	4. Chapter 3

Okee. Just so everyone knows, this is probably a one time thing (updating the next day)even though I have done that in the past with some of my stories. I'm sorry! Its just that I have to sneak onto the computer when my stepdad leaves the house, and hurry and get off before he comes in the door : P

But, since it's your birthday tomorrow, and you requested it....here's the next chapter: dedicated to IceSugarHigh. Happy birthday! May you get lots of toys and money. And FOOD. : )

Chapter 3

Dib lifted himself to his elbows, eyebrows raising_. The Irkens were dying? _He tapped his fingers against the listening device, thinking hard. This was no small thing. An entire race about to be wiped out. Well, very near extinction if he got the gist of what the other Irken was saying. _Hmph. It served them right._ Arrogant things that they were, it felt kind of good to hear that they were as vulnerable as any other race when it came to disease...

Then again, it was kind of pitiful to behold. It wasn't as though he himself had never been sick. In fact, he detested it. Lying in bed with weakened limbs and a red-hot poker forehead, waiting for his body to kick back in gear. It certainly wasn't an experience he wished on innocents.

But these beings were far from innocent.

_Did that mean they deserved it, though?_

Shaking his head in mental turmoil, the pale boy climbed down from his bed (he had grown tired of waiting in the ship's cockpit after an hour). _What should he do?_ The wisest choice seemed to be to plop back down upon the outer-space comforter with a big bowl of cheese popcorn and cackle at his enemy's predicament. Surely it would be the logical choice. His worst enemy finally facing a sad-cruel part of life, something he wouldn't have hesitated to unleash upon others. He was deffinitely not a candidate for a people skill prize, to say the least. But...

_Was this how he wanted it to end? _

Without an army, the Irkens would no longer be considered a threat to his kind, or any other prey species in the future. Shouldn't that mean this was a miracle? That he should already be racing over to his distraught nemesis' base and put an end to any attempts at finding a cure? Yes, that was what he _should be _doing right now. Not the most heroic of deeds, to be sure, but perhaps the most fruitful if he suceeded.

Dib pulled on his well-worn trenchcoat and walked to his door, silver box nestled in the crook of his right arm.

Yes, it had to be done. As sole protector of his race, he had to do whatever it took to ensure its future. It was the right thing to do.

**"Then let us find this 'cure'! Follow me to my underground lab, its this way!" **

Dib looked down at the box as Zim's voice erupted from it in a determined manner.

_So why did it feel so...wrong? _

_No! He had to do what was necessary. Zim deserved to be ruined..._

Dib felt the corners of his mouth curling upwards solemnly. Oh how he'd enjoy the look of ultimate hopelessness on the twisted little alien's face...

**"NO!"**

Dib jumped at the barage of sound leaking from his arm's contents. _What was going on now?_

"**What's wrong with you now? Its just the entrance to my lab**..."

**"I...it...the mask! Where is it?!"**

**"You mean that thing that fell of on the porch?"**

"**WHAT?"**

"**Yeah. Something came off your face when GIR let you go. Why are you acting so...crazy-thing...like?"**

Dib found himself wondering the same thing. Mask? There wasn't a doubt in his mind that it had been serving some purpose, however. Neither the voice nor the tone of this new Irken made him feel like laughing.

A long silence filled the earthling's bedroom. He could feel his heart drumming in his ears.

Wait! What were masks made for (besides Halloween, of course)? _Who usually wore them?_ Suregons...Doctors...scientists. His father did sometimes...Random images sprinted through his head.

_But why did they wear them?_

Dib's eyes widened visibly.

**"........Zim. I...I'm sorry, I..."**

**"What IS wrong with you? You're acting as weird as that big-headed dirt worm."**

**"You...WHY are you staring at me like that?"**

**"I was wearing the mask for your safety."**

**"What are you talking about?"**

**"The virus! It's airborne..."**

Dib couldn't hear a reply from his arch nemesis. And for some elusive reason, he couldn't find his own voice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zim stared at the being in front of him, speechless. He tried to say something, but his throat refused to relinquish its tight grip on his voice.

_He was infected..._

_Perhaps there was a chance? He hadn't been exposed for longer than a few minutes..._

No. The look on Sen's face told him that wasn't a possibility. He swallowed lumps.

Well, this was unexpected for sure. But then, these types of things always were, weren't they? So....random. Happening at the most inopportune of times. He scowled, raking his sharp night-black issue-gloved fingertips down the length of his arm. Why was this happening? To HIM? How dare the universe turn its back on ZIM! And the rest of the Irkens, for that matter. Why not fester with some lesser creatures, too pitiful to realize that they deserved to be decimated for their inferiority? Why...why not the humans?! If anyone deserved this, they sure did. Just for being so incredibly self-destructive and ignorant. And for being the same species as the Dib. DIB! That miserable hair monster would just love to see him now, wouldn't he? Would love to know the Irkens were on the road to destruction. To watch his most imperial enemy die...

No! There was no time for such nonsense. He had to find a cure and save his people, his Tallest. They were dependent on _him!_ He would not let himself die like an unresourceful little rodent in a cage. Would not let the Dib-human even think he had a chance at victory! Oh no. And when it all ends, he'd show that insufferable large-headed monkey how unfortunate he was that his amazing enemy was still standing.

You just wait Dib. I'll still repay you for today's little escapade...

Zim forced his arms to stop shaking, slowly raising his head in a stoic fashion. He glanced at Sen through narrowed eyes. The latter was watching him closely, a look of anticipation of reprimand shadowing his face. His hands clenched and unclenched at his sides in anger towards himself. Upon noticing the change in his disaster-made companion he tilted his head slightly, mouth unmoving.

"Well, what are you just standing there for? Let's go make this cure...thing." Zim barked, without conviction_. How long did he say it took? A few weeks?_

He turned and stepped onto the platform, motioning for the other to follow. He didn't inquire about how soon it would be before the symptoms would be detectable. He didn't want to know. He just hoped he'd have enough time to uncover a cure before he was rendered inept.

_Before the symptoms of the virus proved irreversable._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

And thank you thank you to all of my reviewers! You make new ideas pop into my head with such support!

::wink wink::

I've got a Gaz and Tak romance one-shot behind the counter. Let me know if yer interested!

To Moojuice: Aw! ::hugs:: My fellow virus-disher-outer...: ) I think I'll sit down and cry (literally) if this story turns out to be half as beautiful as yours! You too adorn my favorites ;P

To Shikamarunomiko: I really really loved your one-shot by the way! I'm just still trying to think of a comment that does it justice...

If anyone wants me to do a little notey to them in the next chappie, just say so. I know it makes me smile when someone responds to my review in a fanfic. Like I'm part of the fun! XD


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sen followed the shorter Irken through the maze of artificial tunnels that wound in metallic glints beneath the planet's surface. Here and there a mellow beacon could be seen overhead, dimly illuminating each corridor. A faint draft of heat wafted past the two figures as they walked, seemingly spilling from the lower chambers where the main lab and large computer components resided. The warmth did nothing to lighten the unpleasant temperament that hovered and clouded the atmosphere, however.

Neither spoke.

A silent reminder of the current purpose of their companionship lingered in the air, although uneasiness was plain upon their faces alone. Left to their own thoughts and hopes in regards to the unsettling fate of their very race, conversation had become somewhat meaningless, somehow comfortless. It could be logically presumed that similar feelings lingered within each thin form, uneasiness mounting as the place in which something had to be accomplished grew closer.

Without speaking, Zim motioned in the direction of the entrance to his main lab sector, and followed the emerald-eyed soldier into the violet-hue basked chamber slowly. He strode to the large console in the center of the room.

Sen stopped once he was mid-way in the dull-glow, glistening circuit chamber, waiting as Zim brushed past him and made his way to the computer against the far wall. He could see the set of the short Irken's shoulders as he leaned over the console. Although the situation was grim, and his fate uncertain, the mock-invader showed no signs of distress. His movements were seemingly unhindered by disturbed thoughts or emotions, lacking the heavy pull of hopelessness. Almost as though he was untouched by it all...

Almost.

Sen knew that despite the outward display of nonchalance, his disfavored companion was indeed worried. Perhaps frightened, even. Not that Sen could blame him for that. It was a none too pleasant occurence to learn of a fatal disease that just happened to be residing within one's own body. If anything, Zim should at least be angry with him, and for good reason. Kicking himself mentally, the green-eyed being stared at the wall in shame. He had screwed up royally. It was certain that the Tallest would be more than a little disapointed. Hopefully he would be able to redeem himself somehow. With a little luck, perhaps. In any case he needed a plan. A guideline to go by regarding the amount of time required, the procedures to follow...

It still felt like there was too much to grasp, so much to accomplish...By the Armada, he needed time to think! And he was pretty sure he wasn't the only one. He stole a glance at Zim, who had a hand hovering above the controls in front of the computer. He knew that Zim had taken them on a detour through his underground base. Taken plenty of time to reach this one chamber, which had an entrance shaft just a few feet from his current position. And for that, oddly enough, Sen was thankful.

At the press of a gaudy button, the screen fizzed to life, audio outputs heaving a small sigh. The spherical room brightened somewhat, and the pseudo invader found the lump in his throat grow a little less pronounced. Assuring that his voice was detatched and even, the proud little Irken pursed his lips and looked steadily at the hum-screen.

"Computer."

A bored noise poured from the speakers, a resigned response.

"Yes?"

Ruby orbs narrowed in slight annoyance at the disrespectful tone. It was neither the time nor place for such vocal mannerisms...

"I need you to help in the concoction of a cure, computer."

A slight flicker of the screen revealed a snit of curiosity on the computer's part.

"A cure? For what mutagen and purpose, may I ask?"

It looked like a bud of interest had blossomed into pretense politeness. Zim ignored it. He turned to the taller figure who was staring resolutely at the monitor, glossed eyes narrowing at the computer's choice of tones. Hearing the click of his host's boots as he turned to face him, face resuming its blank expression, his eyes the only misgiver of emotion, Sen crossed his arms and nodded. Taking a few steps toward the console, a small portion of his pack clicked open and produced a vial, which he grabbed and held out to his fellow soldier. The pak snapped shut, sounding much like a heavy door slamming in the silence.

Zim took the vial and raised it to his eyes for closer examination. The deep green fluid fizzed against the inner walls of the small container as it was turned from side to side. It moved sluggishly for a liquid, more like the human topping called syrup than regular water. Shrugging against the unrecognizable contents within his gloved palm, the extraterrestrial swiveled in the direction of the screen and yanked at the stopper on the bottle. Carefully, he poured its contents onto the analysis pad that the computer had already popped open in anticipation of discovering what the compund was. The extended panel slipped back into the system and the computer hummed over its contents, Zim watching the screen aprehensively. Behind him, Sen eyed the monitor sadly, grimly aware of the solutions origins. He looked away at Zim's next inquiry.

"Computer. What is the analysis of the compound?"

The computer seemed to pause for a moment, unsure or unsettled by its findings. Needless to say, it's hesitance did nothing to ease its master's mind. Rather than let worry pass across his features, however, Zim settled on venting his frustration. He balled a fist and brought it down hard upon the keyboard, glaring into the screen that had paused, void of the details and diagrams it had collected on the substance.

"Computer!"

The screen flickered solemnly for a moment, then flashed the desired components across itself in characteristic vivid encryptions.

"Analysis complete" a tint of surprise still lingered in the artificial voice "Substance is Irken blood. Well, was. Originally..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Woo. Sorry for the incredible delay! We finally got our furniture (after two months!) And its just been unpack, unwrap, unfold....Bleck! XP

Also, I've finally got the first installment of the Gaz and Tak romance up (co-written with my sister, who FINALLY got an account with some persuasion...:P under her penname 'Choking on Glitter') So, feel free to check it out. Any form of response would be greatly appreciated!

And thank you thank you to all of my reviewers!!! Read on for responses, if you don't mind that kind of thing ;)

Inversinsanity: Hee. Sorry it took so long to feed you! I promise to try to keep the characters in character, although I have the horrible tendency to...make them a little...funky. :P

Juujinkan: Ah, if only I could get my little mind to crank out longer chapters...I frustrate myself sometimes with that aspect. Truth is, I'm super lazy XP. The reason for Zim and the Earth will be explained later on, although I admit the MAIN reason is because I love the little guy too much to make a story that doesn't revolve around him in some way...

Durana-Kal: Aw. You know what? I was thinking along the same lines when I read any of your insanely awesome stories. I can't describe it very well, but the way that your sad one-shots flow in an almost poetic fashion, and the visual response they create is really captivating. I hope that whatever it is that saddens your life eats something horrible and...eh...takes a vacation. I look forward to more of your writing, as well. Don't keep us fellow Zimmers in the dark! Shed light on my fanatic life with more stories :) Please!

All Apologies: Thanks! I'll try not to dissapoint you with future chapters. ;)

Pinky Pseudonym: As always, thanks for your support! Did I mention how incredibly happy it makes me that one with such positively wonderful writing is reviewing my story! Well, I shoudl have if I didn't. XP

Mia M. Turner: Yeehee! ::Does a happy dance:: I'm not the only one! Thanks for your review, it made muh happy!

ShikamaruNoMiko: Ok, if there's anyone here who hasn't read this lady's one-shot...don't linger! You MUST read it, its absolutely wonderful! Yah...I just couldn't imagine Zim getting weak either...he's just too...ZIMMY for that kind of thing VV

Bus Buddie: I...I don't wanna give away the ending, but I promise promise that I love the little guy!!!

What the G stands For: Thanks! Your review made me happy! Hope you liked this chapter :)

IceSugarHigh: I dunno what to say...I'm really sorry that your friend's boyfriend died, and on your birthday, to boot. :(

I just got in an accident a couple of weeks ago, but luckily we were all fastened in...No joke, it works folks.

You're welcome! Thank you for the motivation, you prompted my lazy butt :P Wooo....you must be rich, lady! I hope you got everything you wanted! ;)

Moojuice: ::Knawing on her arm:: Chocolate....if only! : OO You, lady, are not only an amazing writer, but also super sweet and funny. Please review some more, they make me feel so loved! ::looking at your profile:: What?! Another story? ::falls off her chair:: I must read it now!! ::runs toward the computer that has the internet hook up:: QQ ::hugs::!

Chickens: Here's the next chapter, hope you likey! I like your name! XD

Bastet: What?! I didn't know you liked Zim! You should write some stories about it because you rock and I enjoy your stories so much!! Please???!

XX


End file.
